


Was It Really Worth It?

by tycutiovevo



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Mercutio is concerned and Tybalt is pissed, Not really a relationship but Who Cares, Tybalt gets into a fight, what a surprise right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: Tybalt is hurt and Mercutio is upset. Short prompt for tveckling on tumblr.





	Was It Really Worth It?

 “Tybalt? Oh my god, Tybalt, what happened?” Fuck. He’d honestly hoped he would get out of the fight unbothered, but when did that ever happen?

 “Nothing, it’s fine,” Tybalt gritted out, a hand still pressed into his side where a knife had slashed him. He wondered if the wound was deep and whether or not it would require stitches. He decided to think about that later after he took care of the pest in front of him.

 “Ah yes, because bleeding from both your nose and mouth and looking like you crawled out of a post-apocalyptic zombie movie is the definition of ‘fine’,” Mercutio said even as he moved closer to Tybalt, eyes full of concern.

 “Fuck off,” Tybalt snarled, taking a step back.  He really wasn’t in the mood for pity, he just wanted to go home and patch himself up.

 “Don’t be difficult, let me see,” Mercutio closed the gap between them, taking Tybalt’s face gently in his hand and tilting his head up to get a better look. 

 Tybalt wanted to pull away, but he knew Mercutio would probably just chase him down in search of answers. Might as well give him what he wanted.

 “Tybalt, this looks really bad. What the fuck happened?”

 “What do you think?” Tybalt shot back before letting out a heavy sigh. “A couple of jerkoffs said some shit they shouldn’t have, and I threw a punch. Turns out that’s exactly what they wanted, and one of them pulled a knife before I could react. Fortunately for them, someone broke up the fight before I could gut them,” Tybalt scowled at the thought that he couldn’t have finished the fight the way he wanted, but it wasn’t anything to stew over. At least he hadn’t died.

 Mercutio’s face was solemn as he studied Tybalt’s wounds. He sighed, dropping his hands from Tybalt’s face. “Just tell me something, was it really worth it?”

 Tybalt thought for a moment. No, probably not, but he and Mercutio knew that he didn’t regret it. He’d never given up a chance in the past to correct someone’s smart mouth, even if it got him into deep shit. 

 But Tybalt was tired, and he didn’t feel like arguing. “No, it wasn’t.”

 Mercutio looked surprised at his honesty. His expression softened, and Mercutio looked much older than he should’ve. Concern did ugly things to people’s complexions, Tybalt thought.

 “Do you want me to walk home with you?”

 There was no point in trying to push Mercutio away, especially since he’d probably trail him home anyway. Tybalt didn’t answer, though, instead choosing to lean on Mercutio’s shoulder. Mercutio gave him a small smile, and for a moment Tybalt allowed himself to appreciate the fact that Mercutio cared about his wellbeing. He smothered the feeling a second later. Mercutio looped an arm around Tybalt’s shoulders, supporting his weight. The two walked away, Tybalt limping a bit as he leaned into Mercutio. Maybe having someone to bother him wasn’t so bad.

 


End file.
